Electronic components can be mounted on a printed board for various applications. One type of electronic component is a toroidal inductor, which can include a torus-shaped magnetic core around which one or more electrically conductive wires are coiled, thereby defining conductive windings. Electric current passing through the windings generates magnetic fields that are substantially confined to the magnetic core of the toroidal induction component. In this way, the inductor stores energy in a magnetic field in its core.